In a variable vane stator ring, the row of vanes is turned by a unison ring positioned in concentric relation to the stator ring and connected by actuating arms to each of the vanes, the latter being positioned for rotation about axes substantially radially of the stator ring. The arms are mounted on the stator vanes and their free ends have a pivotal connection with the unison ring. Since the movement of each of the arms occurs in a plane tangent to the unison ring, the connection between the arm and the unison ring must permit misalignment of the connection, and radial movement between the arm end and the ring, but having a minimum of side play between the arm and ring to assure a precision turning of the vanes. The frequent vane adjustment required during engine operation necessitates a durable connection that will perform adequately over a long period of time without significant wear. Many presently used constructions have designed therein a significant looseness to compensate for the necessary misalignment and radial movement within the connection with inevitable inaccuracies in the position of the vane for a selected location of the unison ring.